Es muy dificil!
by Anye
Summary: Por kami, caso era tan difícil decirle te quiero? Bueno al parecer si lo era, porque hasta ahora no se lo había dicho [Dirty pair GakutoXyuushi] [One shot]


**Disclaimer**.- Prince of tennis, pot, tenimyu, tennis no oujisama, El Principe del tennis, no me pertenece, le pertenece a konomi-sensei y tv Tokio y esta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro, fraude o cualquier otra cosa y bla bla bla…

**Notas:** bueno estaba aburrida y me vino esta idea, después de todo me dieron ganas de escribir algo corto para inspirarme con mis otros fics porque sino se me mezclan las ideas y se vuelve un caos… (si me vienen muchas ideas pero algunas no tienen nada que ver con las otras) ya aquí esta, dejemos las estupideces para el final.

**Advertencia:** shonen ai si no te gusta bye bye nadie te esta amarrando para que lo leas ya esta la advertencia.

Summari: Por kami, caso era tan difícil decirle te quiero? Bueno al parecer si lo era, porque hasta ahora no se lo había dicho Dirty pair GakutoXyuushi One shot

_**Es muy difícil!!!**_

****

**_+-+-+-+-+-+-+_**

- Haaa!!- se exalto un poco aquel muchacho de cabello cerezo mientras se tomaba la cabeza – porque es tan difícil!!??- se pregunto Gakuto y después apoyo su cabeza en su escritorio, era definitivo lo había intentado no podían negarlo, había intentado decirle mil veces lo que sentía y sin embargo todos sus intentos habían fallado.

¿Acaso era tan difícil decirle "te quiero"? o aunque sea "me gustas" o cualquier cosa pero no lo que le había dicho en todas esas ocasiones en las que lo había intentado…

**-+--+-Flash back (hace un mes)-+--+-**

Hoy al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía y pensaba expresárselo.

Se había dado cuanta que amaba a Yuushi y entonces porque no decírselo? Era el momento ideal las practicas acaban de terminar y todos se alistaban para marcharse.

- hee… Yuushi – dijo tímidamente

-mmm… que pasa… Gakuto estás bien??- dijo al notar a su compañero de dobles completamente colorado

- etto… yo…- no se esperaba en absoluto nada de eso, las palabras se habían trabado y no querían salir

- no tienes fiebre??- dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en la frente de su acompañante y la otra en la suya – estas ardiendo porque no vas a la enfermería – sugirió indiferentemente, de acuerdo eso hacia la situación mucho mas difícil, él lo acababa de tocar y ahora no podía decir nada en absoluto

– e-estoy bien jeje no te preocupes ya-ya me voy – dijo y se marcho lo mas rápido posible, después de todo era mas difícil de lo que parecía y se había helado al tan solo mirarlo de frente y entonces había actuado como un estúpido.

- parece que tenia que decirme algo… bueno me lo dirá otro día- dijo Yuushi tomando su uniforme para marcharse

(Plan N°1- fracasó )

**+++.-esa misma semana 3 días después- ++++ **

- **Instalaciones de Hyotei Gakuen**-

_- hora de almuerzo- _

Había tenido tres largos días para armarse de valor y poder expresarse, estaba convencido hoy se lo diría cueste lo que cueste.

- pero que estas haciendo?- pregunto Shishido haciendo asustar un poco a su compañero

**- **haaa!!! Que haces - dijo algo asustado y pensando que casi le da un ataque al corazón al sentir esa mano en su hombro

- para empezar yo no estoy oculto detrás de una pared intentando espiar a alguien… espera un minuto a quien estas espiando??

- no es de tu incumbencia y para tu información, yo no estoy espiando a nadie!!- dijo en su tono infantil

- lo que digas… hoo!! Chotarou espérame- dijo su compañero al ver a su kouhai, siguiéndolo rápidamente. – haaa… ellos lo hacen ver tan fácil – susurro Gakuto mientras veía como Shishido seguía Chotarou y algo resignado además que para su sorpresa una respuesta llego desde su espalda

- que lo hacen ver mas fácil??

- haaa…pero q-… Yu-Yuushi?? - dijo girándose y encontrándose con una persona que no estaba preparado para encarar – heee si… me refiero… este… jaja debo irme creo que Atobe-san me llama – dijo y salio corriendo por el inmenso pasillo. De acuerdo no se esperaba nada de esto, pero que podía hacer estaba completamente sonrojado y además muy nervioso.

- Atobe-san? ...

(Plan N°2 falló)

**+-+-+-+5 días después +-+-+-+ **

Empezaba a desagradarle la idea de decírselo ya que las dos veces que lo había intentado los planes habían fracasado lastimeramente.

Pero no podía darse por vencido, el nunca se había dado por vencido y no iba a hacerlo con el mismo seria estúpido mas que lo estaba por hacer y que estaba por hacer… estaba apunto de dejar una carta en su casillero diciendo cuanto lo amaba y pensando –"esto es de chicas uu"

Se aventuro al casillero depositando la carta, segundos después oyó algunos pasos detrás de él seguido de una voz

- que haces aquí?... por que estas en mi casillero?

- yo… –" porque que!!!!!! Kami-sama me odia por querer a un chico!!!!" – este… vi esto en tu casillero y quería saber que era – intento disimular mientras tomaba una esquina de la carta y la sacaba del casillero después la entregaba a Yuushi quien la tomo y después de examinarla unos segundos dijo- no me importa si quieres léela de todos modos yo no lo haré

- OO…

- por cierto no quieres…venir conmigo- termino solo ya que su compañero había salido rápidamente del lugar sin siquiera escuchar una de sus palabras – esta actuando muy extraño porque será??- se dijo para sí y saco sus zapatillas para marcharse…

( plan tres: de nuevo fracasó )

**+-++-+ 1 semana después +-+-+-**

Cada día se le hacia mas difícil expresarse, porque ocurría esto?

- haa… así nunca lo lograre – dijo en voz alta

- waa… que no…mmm… que no lograras??...mm que sueño…

- q-que estas haciendo jiroh!! – dijo algo asustado y pensando "debo dejar de pensar en voz alta"

- mmm… buscaba un lugar donde dormir y te encontré… -.- por cierto… haaa –o- … tu y Yuushi actúan muy extraño algo les paso??

- que!! No, yo estoy bien… no-no se a lo que te refieres jajajaja vez estoy bien

- mju… pero deberían… mmm… -.- haa… ha… ser mas honestos… z z z z- dijo antes de dormirse a lado de Gakuto ya que se había sentado a su lado segundos antes.

- jiroh lo dices tan fácil pero es mas difícil de lo que parece- dijo mas tranquilo bueno jiroh tenia algo de razón.

**+-+-+- 1 semana después +-+-+-**

**-** que te sucede Gakuto concéntrate – reprochaba el fuckubuchou de hyotei a su compañero

- si lo siento… no volverá a ocurrir – dijo al notar cuanta era la diferencia de puntos entre su duo y el contrario

- tomemos un descanso – dijo Yuushi y se dirigió a las bancas seguido de Gakuto – te encuentras bien?- pregunto oshitari al ver la falta de atención que tenia desde hace algunos días Gakuto

- no es nada no te preocupes – dijo mostrando una sonrisa forzada, bueno al menos no había arruinado la conversación hasta ahora, estaba triste pero mas que todo confundido, al parecer Yuushi no sentía lo mismo por él ya que no demostraba nada con respecto a sus sentimientos y eso era una duda que lo carcomía, Yuushi acaso podía quererlo? Y una vez mas se presento una oportunidad, de algún modo el entorno dejo de existir y se presento una pregunta

- Yuushi… que sientes por mi? – pregunto Gakuto

-… - de acuerdo esa pregunta si que no se la esperaba, o no se la esperaba por el momento o por los siguiente meses o años o en esas circunstancias y de echo no se la esperaba, lo miro algunos minutos y después dijo–… nos toca con Atobe-san y kabaji vamos que nos esperan- evadió la pregunta y se levanto dirigiéndose a la cancha.

**+-+-+- ayer +-+-+ **

- Yuushi…- dijo en un tono firme

- … Gakuto…

- deja de evadirme y responde, desde que te lo pregunte no has hablado conmigo y siempre huyes cuando quiero hablarte así que dímelo de una vez – pidió muy decidido Murahi

- Gakuto… - al parecer esta vez no tenia salida tendría que responder algo, pero en ese momento la presión era muy alta y una cuestión ¿porque no decirle "no siento nada por ti"?? Simple porque estaría mintiendo, porque el si sentia algo por su compañero algo que lo había invadido meses antes y algo que no podía demostrar pero porque no podía demostrarlo??- la verdad…

- al fin te encuentro Oshitari debemos irnos ya es muy tarde – interrumpió "ore-sama"

- Atobe-san, lo había olvidado debemos ir con el entrenador, espérame un minuto… otro día hablamos Gakuto- dijo y se marcho junto con su capitán ( NA/ vaya interrupción)

- haaa!!! Porque!!! – se exalto Gakuto todo el universo estaba en contra de que pudieran hablar pero acaso era tan malo querer a una persona??

**+-+-+-+- End flash back (****fueron 6) +-+-+-+- **

- haa!! porque todo falla – dijo algo resignado y oyó como la campana del instituto resonaba en toda la instalación – ya es hora de almuerzo- dijo y se levantó de su asiento empezando a caminar por los extensos pasillos de la hiotey llegando a la azotea, se acerco a uno de los barandales y se apoyo en él – es muy difícil… - dijo y una vez mas fue interrumpido

- no sabia que estabas aquí… - dijo la voz

-mmm… -dejo salir en duda y se giro

- ya tengo tu respuesta

- ya no importa- dijo ahora rendido, porque no le sorprendía que fuera Yuushi??

Lo había intentado, había fallado y ahora estaba rendido delante de la persona que le había robado el corazón meses atrás

- para mi si importa

- que?...

- que ya tengo tu respuesta y es…

-… O//O – de algún modo el ver así de determinado a Yuushi los colores se le subieron al rostro talvez era la confesión esperada o no??

- Te amo – dijo ocultando un poco la mirada y segundos después sonó el timbre anunciando el termino del descanso.

- en serio??

- hablamos mas tarde las clases ya empezaran – dijo Yuushi y se marcho a su salón

-… me amas??

-¨¨+-¨¨+-

- aun no lo entiendo

- que no entiendes?

- como cambiaste de opinión

- a que te refieres…??

- hace semanas que te lo intentaba decir y tu siempre hacías que mi plan falle…

- que plan ni siquiera lo intentaste - interrumpió la frase

- que!!- dijo algo molesto

- espera un minuto no me digas que tu… la carta… las cosas raras que decías??

- OO

- por kami era eso??

- como que era eso!! Claro que era eso!!- dijo algo molesto, acaso no se había dado cuenta!?

- bueno tenias malos planes- dijo en un tono algo divertido

-pero… - e hizo un puchero de niño – bueno lo que no entiendo es como cambiaste de opinión y como me dijiste todo si es muyyyy difícil!!!

- jeje…- bueno no había sido tan fácil como su pareja pensaba, de echo el gran interrogatorio que tubo con sus compañeros el día anterior lo había echo arrepentirse ya que de algún modo quien sabe como convencieron a Atobe de ayudarlos (me refiero a Chotarou. Ryou etc... de cabecillas) y así lo secuestraron diciendo "ir a hablar con el entrenador" y empezaron diciendo -" que le hiciste a Gakuto " - y terminado en –" baka…" y después de escuchar mil y un sugerencias de cómo decirle " te amo" las cuales en su mayoría eran de lo mas ridículas y otras de lo mas estúpidas prefirió decírselo en frente ha hacer lo que podían obligarlo a hacer como escribirle un poema o una actuación delante de la escuela lo cual ni muerto lo hacia… - de echo no fue fácil solo fui honesto…

- bueno te amo Yuushi – dijo abrazando al cuerpo que yacía a su lado

- yo también Gakuto… es mejor dormir que mañana tenemos practica

- mmj – dijo con una gran sonrisa, después de todo no era tan difícil decir "te amo"

Owari

bien, bien mi primer fic de esta pareja… modificación de personalidad yo creo que si bueno ya se los dije estaba aburrida y lo empecé a escribir bueno algo cursi pero no queria que lo fuera T T reviews onegai ja ne ¡!!


End file.
